Persona 3 FES:  Uzuki Form
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: Inspired by "A Fool Named Fortune".  Watch as Kenneth "Ken" Uzuki investigates the mysteries of the Dark Hour, and seeks a way to avenge the deaths of his parents.  And finds more than he bargained for.


**Disclaimer: Persona 3 FES and Persona 3 Portable are properties of ATLUS. Several concepts and mechanics that appear in this story originally appeared in MagnusRagnar's story "A Fool Named Fortune", so those concepts belong to him. I only own the OC I've created for the Protagonist Role, the overall concept of this story, and the unique modifications that I make to the plot.**

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! :)**

**Yes, I am starting another fic. I know I already have two stories currently in progress. I'm currently working on MSGX Mecha Design with Knightmare Gundam of Ni, and my Muse just won't give me any ideas for "Retrospective Beloved". I'm contemplating just giving that one up for adoption.**

**In the meantime, I read MagnusRagnar's "Persona 3: A Fool Named Fortune" story back in August, which inspired me to finally get Persona 3 FES and Persona 3 Portable for myself shortly thereafter. AFNF also provided me with the inspiration for this fic, the events of Persona 3 with a Custom OC as the Protagonist. This story will primarily follow the events of Persona 3 FES, with some gameplay mechanics and Social Links from Persona 3 Portable, as well as a few Custom Social Links. Elements from AFNF will appear as well.**

**Now, let's get this party started the way most of my stories start—with the Prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 0<br>PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>I lost my parents when I was six.<p>

They were killed in a Car Crash—no, that's not correct. They were killed by monsters when the night around us turned all green and bloody. We were unlucky enough to be able to function in an extra hour of the day where everything stops, electronic devices shut down, normal people turn into coffins, and monsters roam the streets. My parents protected me from the monsters, saving my life at the expense of theirs.

Afterwards, I went to Los Angeles to live with my Uncle Suou, who runs the Uzuki Technological Conglomerate, or just the Uzuki Conglomerate for short. I grew to love books, and studied whenever I could. And my cousin Jin instructed me in the way of the sword, so that I could protect myself if needed.

I was still able to function in the "hidden hour" that had claimed my parents' lives, which occurred at 8 in the morning in LA as opposed to Midnight back in Japan where I first experienced it. And I discovered that when the "hidden hour" occurs in the daytime, the sky turns red and the sun turns into a black hole. I took to calling that hour "Hell Time".

The monsters were present here in LA, as well, so I fought them off whenever Hell Time rolled around. Interestingly enough, I discovered that some of the Uzuki Conglomerate's scientists (including my other cousin, Shion) were also capable of functioning during Hell Time, and I worked in conjunction with them to develop better ways of fighting the monsters. Shion even found a way to get electronic devices to work during Hell Time, so I can listen to my MP3 Player while I fight monsters.

The year is now 2009, and I'm 16 years old. Since our family originally came from Japan, I decided to return there and learn more about our ancestral home…

And maybe find a way to avenge my parents' deaths.

I'm enrolled at a school on Tatsumi Port Island called Gekkoukan High, and I'll be living in a dorm run by the Kirijo Group, Japan's version of the Uzuki Conglomerate, in the nearby town of Iwatodai.

And I have absolutely no clue of the ordeals coming my way.

My name is Kenneth Uzuki.

This is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And what a story it shall be.<strong>

**For those who don't know, Suou, Jin, and Shion Uzuki all come from the **_**Xenosaga**_** Video Game Series. I'm only borrowing their names and some broad characterizations.**

**I'm not sure when I'll get the first chapter up, but I'll do my best to make it soon.**

**In the meantime, please read and review. Your feedback helps me improve as a writer.**

**Later! :D**

**Takeshi Yamato  
>Azure Knight of the Raging Tempest<strong>


End file.
